Clairvoyant
by Honeymoon Hamada
Summary: #NHDD7 #NaruHinaDarkDay Sebuah kasus supernatural menimpa pasangan Uchiha dimana mereka mendapat ancaman dari makhluk halus penghuni rumah elit tua yang mereka tinggali untuk sementara, mereka meminta bantuan Hinata yang ahli dalam menjinakkan makhluk halus dengan kemampuan Clairvoyance-nya. Namun apa jadinya jika pengelihatannya tidak bisa menembus aura kelam dari makhluk itu?
1. Chapter 1

**Clairvoyant**

 **Author: Honeymoon Hamada**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Supernatural, Suspense**

 **Kategori: NaruHina AU**

 **Summary: #NHDD7 #NaruHinaDarkDay Sebuah kasus menimpa pasangan Uchiha- Sasuke dan Sakura dimana mereka mendapat ancaman dari makhluk halus penghuni rumah elit tua yang mereka tinggali untuk sementara, mereka meminta bantuan Hinata yang ahli dalam menjinakkan makhluk halus dengan kemampuan melihat masa lalu serta masa depan tanpa perantara apapun atau biasa disebut dengan 'Clairvoyance' untuk menjinakkan para makhluk halus itu, namun apa jadinya jika ia harus berhadapan dengan makhluk halus yang memiliki sebuah "dosa" yang mengeluarkan aura kelam hingga menutupi penglihatannya?**

 **WARNING: CERITA INI SEDIKIT TIDAK JELAS DAN BERBELIT-BELIT, SILAHKAN BERKATA "KOQ KESEL YA?" JIKA KALIAN MENDAPAT EFEK SAMPING BERUPA: KETIDAKPUASAN, KETIDAKMENGERTIAN, MERASA DIBOHONGI DENGAN SUMMARY YANG ADA, ATAU DARAH TINGGI MENDADAK KARENA GEMAS.** ***warningnya juga gak jelas hahahaha XD*** **HAPPY READING MINNA!**

 **= Chapter 1 =**

 _ **Clairvoyance:**_ _Sebuah kemampuan melihat masa lalu, ingatan dan masa depan tanpa perantara apapun._

 _ **Clairvoyant:**_ _Orang yang memiliki kemampuan Clairvoyance_

 **= Oo =**

Sinar matahari sudah sirna dan digantikan sinar bulan purnama yang teduh menemani kelamnya malam, ini seharusnya malam yang bagus untuk bersantai sejenak mengistirahatkan tubuh yang sudah terkuras dan tergolang telak tenaganya saat matahari bersinar. Bukannya malah bersantai, gadis bersurai blue indigo ini justru masih berkutat dengan selembar kertas bertuliskan cairan merah, bau anyir tercium kuat dari kertas itu. Aura gelapnya pun dapat ia lihat dengan jelas.

Gadis ini ternyata masih menggolangkan tenaga otaknya dalam berpikir, kasus kertas darah ini adalah kasus supernatural tersulit yang pernah ia dapatkan. Bagaimana tidak? Darah pada kertas ini sudah mengering lama, tapi bau anyirnya seakan-akan seperti masih baru, begitu menyengat jika tercium dari dekat. Manik _amethyst_ itu tak lepas dari aura kelam tulisan singkat yang ada pada kertas ini. Yang tertera hanyalah frasa dua kata, sebuah ancaman bagi keluarga Uchiha yang tinggal di rumah elit tua yang harus diperiksanya besok.

Kabarnya siapapun yang tinggal di rumah itu akan lenyap dalam tujuh hari. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, dia harus turun tangan memeriksa ada apa di rumah itu di masa lalu. Pembantaian kah? Pembunuhan kah? Atau mitos tentang perjanjian para penduduk dengan siluman rubah berekor sembilan?

Kedua sahabatnya- Sakura dan Sasuke tak boleh lenyap di rumah itu, kebetulan ini adalah hari keenam mereka mendapat ancaman kertas darah ini, entah siapa pelakunya ia akan segera mengetahuinya dengan kemampuan penjinak makhluk tak kasat mata yang diwariskan secara turun temurun dari klan Hyuuga. Kemampuan gadis manis ini tidak boleh diragukan, sudah banyak kasus supernatural yang ia tuntaskan seperti kasus yang menghebohkan saat siluman ular bernama Orochimaru yang pernah menyerang sahabatnya Ino dan Sai yang hanya disebabkan oleh lukisan ular buatan Sai, ia menanganinya sendiri, berbicara dengan Orochimaru dan menenangkannya saat liar.

"Kau masih memikirkan kasus yang menimpa Sakura? Sebaiknya kau segera tidur, kita akan mengetahui detailnya besok," Suara Neji memecahkan suasana hening di kamar Hinata.

Hinata sempat diam, namun tak lama helaan napas kecil pun keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Neji benar, ia harus istirahat mengumpulkan tenaga untuk penyelidikannya esok pagi. "Baik, Kak Neji."

Ia pun melipat kertas berdarah itu dan mencampurnya dengan kertas darah lain yang ditindih sebuah batu _amethyst_ yang merupakan sebuah jimat dari mendiang kakeknya. Ia pun memandang jendela yang menyuguhkan pemandangan bulan nyaris purnama, ia kembali memikirkan kasus ini, sepertinya ini adalah kasus bawaan dari sebuah "dosa" yang bersarang di kalbu si hantu. Pasalnya, kerap kali manusia itu tinggal di rumah itu, mereka jarang yang keluar dengan selamat di hari ke tujuh, esok ia akan melihat segalanya dari aura hantu itu tentang masa lalu, dan "dosa" yang membuatnya jadi begini.

Hinata pun menutup tirai jendelanya, ia segera mengambil posisi untuk tidur agar tenaganya kembali pulih di pagi hari nanti.

 **== Oo ==**

"Ini sudah hari keenam, apa kita harus pindah lagi, Sasuke? Aku takut iblis itu akan muncul lagi dan mengancam kita.." ujar Sakura.

Sasuke membisu, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Sasuke.." panggil Sakura, lagi.

"Kita tak punya pilihan, Sakura. Kau tahu sifat kakekku kan?" Jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, lebih baik aku memilih untuk kabur," tiba-tiba suara lain dari arah pintu menyambar pembicaraan drama mereka.

"Neji," sebut Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Mana Hinata?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti menanyakan aku," Hinata berjalan mendekat beberapa langkah lalu mendekap Sakura untuk beberapa detik. "Aku bisa melihat apa yang menyebabkan kalian terpaksa tinggal di rumah ini, kakek Madara sedang merenovasi rumah kalian kan? dan dia memaksa kalian untuk tinggal di rumah ini, apa aku benar?" tanyanya pada pasangan Uchiha itu.

" _Clairvoyance_ -mu sangat luar biasa, Hinata. Padahal kami belum berniat untuk menceritakannya padamu," ujar Sakura.

"Jangan memujiku, Sakura," jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita diskusikan bagaimana caranya unt uk menenangkan hantu ganas itu," ujar Sasuke sambil memandu mereka untuk duduk di kursi.

"Biar kubuatkan minuman," Sakura memulai langkahnya menuju dapur, namun tangan Hinata tiba-tiba menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Jangan ke sana, hantu yang kaumaksud sudah mengetahui kedatangan kami, kau bisa terluka," ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku percaya pada pengelihatanmu, Hinata," tanpa ada keraguan Sakura pun duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan mempercayai perkataan gadis bersurai blue-indigo itu sepenuhnya,

"Jadi Hinata, apa kau bisa melihat sesuatu dari kertas darah yang kami berikan kepadamu kemarin?" Tanya Sasuke, langsung ke inti.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun, kertas itu dipenuhi dengan aura yang sangat kelam, begitu juga dengan ingatan kalian yang kulihat saat kalian dibuat ketakutan oleh makhluk yang kalian maksud, aku tidak bisa melihat wujudnya secara jelas karena makhluk itu dipenuhi oleh aura gelap dan kemerahan, jadi kasus ini tidak bisa selesai jika aku tidak menghadapinya langsung. Sepertinya makhluk itu memiliki sebuah "dosa" yang menguasai kalbu dan pikirannya," jawab Hinata panjang lebar.

"Aku pernah dengar soal 7 dosa dan 7 kebajikan, dan seperti katamu jika benar makhluk itu memiliki "dosa" yang sudah menguasai hatinya berarti..." Sakura tiba-tiba memutus kalimatnya.

"Jika kasus ini memang tidak bisa Hinata lakukan, akan lebih baik jika kami pindah sekarang juga, kami tidak akan membiarkan Hinata terluka atau mati karena makhluk itu," Sasuke langsung mengerti isi pikiran istrinya dan melontarkan pendapatnya kepada duo Hyuuga yang jadi tamunya ini.

"Percayakan ini pada Hinata, dia pasti bisa melakukannya," tegas Neji. "Lagipula Hinata pasti sudah tahu jika kalian pindah pun makhluk itu akan mengejar dan membunuh kalian," ketusnya.

Perkataan Neji sukses membuat pasangam Uchiha ini menelan ludah, ternyata masalah supernatural ini lebih rumit dari yang mereka bayangkan.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah punya rencana untuk menghadapinya," Hinata tersenyum tulus atas kekhawatiran kedua sahabatnya itu, ia memang berniat untuk membantu dan takkan membiarkan makhluk itu mengusik nyawa kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Terima kasih banyak Hinata, Neji.. maaf sudah merepotkan kalian," ujar Sakura dan disambung dengan anggukan dan senyum tipis Sasuke.

"Itulah gunanya sahabat," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi? Apa rencanamu untuk menjinakkan hantu itu, Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sebelum itu, izinkan aku menginap di sini satu malam dan aku akan mengikuti aura gelap yang ada di titik-titik tertentu di rumah ini, kemungkinan di situlah ia bersemayam, aku akan berbicara padanya jika dia muncul," jawab Hinata.

 **== Oo ==**

Deru angin malam di rumah itu mulai menggerakkan tirai-tirai jendela, menggerakkan dedaunan pohon seakan-akan seperti meronta-ronta ketika amukan angin itu menyerang mereka. Lampu-lampu mulai berkedip membangkitkan rasa takut yang langsung menyerang jiwa. Namun Hinata terlihat tetap tenang menatap ruang keluarga yang sedang ia tempati kini bersama Sasuke dan Sakura, aura-aura kelam dari jiwa-jiwa yang terbunuh di sini mulai menampakkan diri, tak salah lagi mereka tertular "dosa" yang dimiliki sang 'makhluk pembunuh' itu, namun aura kelam itu masih terlihat tipis dan masih bisa ditembus pandang oleh kemampuan _Clairvoyance_ Hinata, jelas ingatan-ingatan mereka masih ada, satu-satunya cara adalah membuat mereka teringat kembali akan hal berarti yang mereka kejar saat mereka hidup dan memberi tahu mereka tentang kehidupan selanjutnya setelah mereka mati. Itulah hal sederhana untuk meredam kemarahan mereka.

"Buanglah rasa dendam kalian, buanglah amarah kalian, dosa amarah hanya akan membawa jiwa kalian ke dalam perangkap neraka abadi di akhir zaman nanti, ingatlah mimpi-mimpi kalian, percayalah bahwa kalian akan mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik melalui reinkarnasi, bersabarlah, setiap insan pasti akan mendapatkannya," ujar Hinata dengan lantang setelah melihat puluhan arwah-arwah penasaran yang dilihatnya. Aura perkataan kejujuran dari Hinata dapat menembus aura-aura dari "dosa" ya ng nyaris menelan nurani dalam kalbu mereka. Satu per satu iris _amethyst_ Hinata dapat melihat kenangan yang paling berarti dari mereka dimana itu adalah titik bagus untuk menenangkan hati mereka yang rapuh ditempa emosi.

Hinata tersenyum melihat aura gelap itu memudar, mereka menangis, menyesali diri mereka sendiri yang mudah dikuasai emosi dan dendam atau biasa disebut "dosa amarah" hingga mereka melupakan impian mereka saat masih hidup dulu.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya mematung dan saling berpelukan, mereka juga merasakan efek aura kejujuran dan kesabaran tinggi yang dimiliki Hinata dalam menjalani hidupnya yang dipusingkan oleh urusan-urusan supernatural yang tiada henti.

"Sasuke, kau merasakannya? Perkataannya tidak mencerminkan kebohongan sama sekali.." ujar Sakura.

"Ya aku tahu itu," jawab Sasuke sambil terus membelai rambut Sakura.

Kembali pada Hinata, dengan segelintir nasihat saja arwah-arwah penasaran itu takluk dan memutuskan untuk berhenti meneror manusia untuk melampiaskan dendam dan amarah mereka. Mereka haruslah berada di alam sarpa, bukan di alam fana seperti ini.

Namun lepas dari itu, aura kelam yang ia lihat pada kertas darah itu mulai bermunculan memenuhi ruangan, Hinata dapat melihat energi gelap itu dengan jelas berkat _Clairvoyance_ -nya. Aura gelap itu berkumpul dalam satu tempat, wujud makhluk itu sama sekali tidak terlihat sebab tertutup oleh aura yang sangat kelam ini, aura ini seperti kumpulan dari dendam dan amarah setiap insan di dunia. Ini lebih berat dari yang Hinata bayangkan, wujudnya saja tidak dapat tembus oleh pengelihatannya, apalagi tentang masa lalunya? Sang _Clairvoyant_ ini sedikit kebingungan, namun ia tetap menatap tenang energi kelam yang menyelimuti sosok makhluk yang ada di depannya itu.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa menaklukkan sedikit 'dosa' pada arwah-arwah tadi dengan sangat mudah," suara berat yang bersumber pada pusat aura itu terdengar.

"Sasuke, tetap peluk Sakura. Jangan pernah mengosongkan pikiran kalian dia bukan hantu, tapi dia siluman," ujar Hinata.

"Sial, ternyata soal perjanjian para penduduk dengan siluman rubah itu bukan mitos," gumam Sasuke.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan seperti itu, dasar bodoh!" sontak Sakura langsung menjitak Sasuke karena takut iblis itu menyerang.

"Beraninya kau menyebutku mitos!" benar saja, amarah siluman itu sedikit tersulut, ia pun maju mengerahkan aura kelamnya ke arah pasangan Uchiha itu.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Tak terjadi apapun. Sebuah perisai putih melindungi mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis indigo itu yang melakukannya? Bukan hanya pasangan Uchiha itu yang terkejut, siluman di hadapannya pun turut terkejut.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya si iblis itu.

"Redam amarahmu dan kita akan bicara," jawab Hinata.

 **To be continued...**

 _ **Tunggu part 2-nya ya...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Clairvoyant**

 **Author: Honeymoon Hamada**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Supernatural, Suspense**

 **Kategori: NaruHina AU**

 **Summary: #NHDD7 #NaruHinaDarkDay Sebuah kasus menimpa pasangan Uchiha-- Sasuke dan Sakura dimana mereka mendapat ancaman dari makhluk halus penghuni rumah elit tua yang mereka tinggali untuk sementara, mereka meminta bantuan Hinata yang ahli dalam menjinakkan makhluk halus dengan kemampuan melihat masa lalu serta masa depan tanpa perantara apapun atau biasa disebut dengan apos;Clairvoyanceapos; untuk menjinakkan para makhluk halus itu, namun apa jadinya jika ia harus berhadapan dengan makhluk halus yang memiliki sebuah "dosa" yang mengeluarkan aura kelam hingga menutupi penglihatannya?**

 **WARNING: CERITA INI SEDIKIT TIDAK JELAS DAN BERBELIT-BELIT, SILAHKAN BERKATA "KOQ KESEL YA?" JIKA KALIAN MENDAPAT EFEK SAMPING BERUPA: KETIDAKPUASAN, KETIDAKMENGERTIAN, MERASA DIBOHONGI DENGAN SUMMARY YANG ADA, ATAU DARAH TINGGI MENDADAK KARENA GEMAS.**

 ***warningnya juga gak jelas hahahaha XD***

 **HAPPY READING MINNA!!**

 **= Chapter 2 =**

"Bicara? Dengan dukun pembohong sepertimu? Hmph.. aku tidak sudi, aku tidak akan percaya pada semua bualanmu itu, itu hanya trikmu bukan? Tidak ada yang namanya reinkarnasi, mati tetaplah mati, tidak ada kehidupan yang lebih baik setelah mati," ujar siluman itu dengan angkuhnya.

"Apa kata-kataku terdegar seperti kebohongan di telingamu? Dengar, aku tidak berniat menyakitimu, aku hanya ingin menyadarkanmu kalau melukai manusia yang tak bersalah itu adalah sebuah kesalahan yang memicu bangkitnya "dosa", redam amarahmu dan ceritakan mengapa kau selalu melenyapkan setiap manusia yang tinggal di sini, aku janji tidak akan menyerangmu," ujar Hinata.

"Punya jaminan apa kau berjanji seperti itu?"

"Nyawaku.. 'dosamu' bisa membunuhku jika aku berbohong sekarang," Hinata mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. "Iris saja tanganku," ucapnya dengan berani.

"Hinata, jangan--"

"Sakura, percayalah tidak akan terjadi apapun pada Hinata, dia punya 'kebajikan' yang selalu melindunginya dari 'dosa' yang menyerangnya, sebagai Uchiha aku bisa merasakannya," bisik Sasuke sambil mencegah istrinya yang mulai bertindak.

"Baiklah, kita bicara," siluman itu terpaksa tunduk dengan pilihan pertama yang diberikan Hinata antara 'mencoba membunuh Hinata' dan 'bicara' baik-baik dengannya.

"Tunjukkan wujud aslimu, aura itu menutupimu," ujar Hinata.

Dan lagi, siluman itu mengikuti perkataan Hinata. Aura kelam itu menghilang digantikan dengan aura oranye transparan yang menyelubungi seseorang di dalam sana. Alangkah terkejutnya ketiga manusia itu ketika melihat siapa yang menjadi wadah siluman itu.

Seketika Sakura berlutut, "Ini tidak bohong kan?" ucapnya.

"Danzo brengsek! Beraninya ia menjadikan tubuh Naruto sebagai wadah untuk siluman itu," sambil menahan tubuh Sakura yang lemas karena shock, ia mengepalkan tangan kirinya geram.

Hinata berjalan maju beberapa langkah sambil menatap mata Naruto yang merah dengan garis vertikal hitam seperti kucing, ia menatap Naruto iba, "Naruto.." ia mencoba menyentuh wajah Naruto namun segera ditepis kasar oleh 'Naruto'.

"Sekarang ini tubuhku, bukan tubuh bocah tengik bernama Naruto itu lagi," ketusnya tajam.

Clairvoyance Hinata mulai menelusuri ingatan-ingatan dan masa lalu siluman itu walau agak sulit dilihat karena bercampur dengan ingatan Naruto, ditambah lagi dosa amarah dan dosa iri masih bersarang di kalbu. Satu cara, ia harus menghadapinya dengan sabar dan memberikan kenyamanan pada makhluk yang satu ini. Kesedihan yang amat mendalam pastilah membuatnya merasa marah dan dendam kepada manusia, ia juga mungkin merasa iri kepada manusia karena manusia bisa hidup bebas dan terkadang melakukan para siluman atau jinn semena-mena demi kekayaan. Tentu saja siluman ini juga merasa marah, dan akhirnya menampung segala dendam, amarah dan dengki dari makhluk sebangsanya. Itulah hal yang dianalisis Hinata melalui Clairvoyance-nya. Namun ia masih tidak bisa melihat tragedi apa yang membuat dosa amarah dari siluman itu sampai terbentuk dengan sempurna di masa lalu.

"Namamu Kurama bukan? Apa yang membuatmu tega membunuh manusia? Tidak semua manusia bersikap seperti manusia yang kaubenci? Tragedi apa yang menggelapkan hatimu? Bukankah siluman dan jinn punya kehidupan masing-masing? Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan seperti ini.. jawablah, aku tidak akan menyerangmu," ujar Hinata.

"Ck, kau benar-benar paranormal yah sampai tahu aku membenci manusia karena seseorang," 'Naruto' melempar senyum hinaanya.

"Jawab saja, keluarkan kebencianmu dengan ucapanmu, aku akan mendengarkan," ujar Hinata, lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti tahu seseorang bernama Shimura Danzo, dia adalah orang yang selalu memperlakukan siluman dan jin secara semena-mena seperti hewan peliharaan, menjual mereka kepada yang gila harta dan menyuruh mereka mencari harta dengan segala cara. Kalian pikir kami hewan peliharaan? Dan kaubilang tidak semua manusia memperlakukan makhluk ghaib seperti itu? cih, omong kosong. Coba kautanyakan kepada si bocah Uchiha itu, klan Uchiha mempunyai jin bernama Susano'o untuk pesugihan, bukan?" ucap 'Naruto' (Kurama) panjang lebar.

"Itu tidak benar. Susano'o hanya bertugas untuk melindungi para anggota klan Uchiha, bukan untuk pesugihan. Jaga bicaramu, dan kami bukan model manusia yang haus harta," amarah Sasuke sedikit tersulut, namun ia berusaha sabar agar dirinya tidak dimanfaatkan oleh siluman rubah itu.

"Manusia itu sama saja! Semuanya tamak dan tak akan pernah puas akan harta dan kekayaan, jadi jangan halangi aku untuk melenyapkan manusia yang berani mendatangi rumah tempatku bersemayam!" 'Naruto' mengepalkan tangannya dan siap menghajar Hinata yang masih menghalangi niatnya untuk membunuh pasangan Uchiha itu.

KREPP..

Tanpa ragu atau takut sedikitpun Hinata menggenggam pergelangan tangan 'Naruto', wajahnya berubah serius sambil menatap mata merah 'Naruto'. Ia merasa sedikit keberatan karena tekanan aura dari 'dosa amarah' yang lumayan besar. "Sudah kubilang keluarkan emosimu dengam ucapan, bukan tindakan," ujarnya.

"Cih.." 'Naruto' memalingkan wajahnya.

Tanpa peringatan apapun Hinata menyentuh wajah Naruto, ia melihat jiwa Naruto terkurung di bawah alam sadarnya, Naruto terlihat begitu murung dan kesepian. Tangan Hinata tak lepas walau kini siluman yang mengambil alih raga Naruto ini tengah menatap manik amethyst-nya tajam, "Ceritakan tragedi apa yang membuatmu marah dan memendam dendam hingga seperti ini."

"Dulu aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kaum sebangsaku disiksa, seperti anjing yang dirantai dan hanya dilepas saat dibutuhkan, saat mereka melakukan kesalahan sekali saja, mereka dibuat kesakitan dengan mantra-mantra kuno, bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang meregang nyawa dan meninggalkan dendam mereka, berpesan agar aku membalaskan dendam mereka kepada manusia terutama Danzo, yang sering menyiksa mereka dengan mantra-mantra sialan itu," ucapnya geram. "Ada satu tragedi dimana Danzo melenyapkan semua jin dan siluman yang tidak mau disuruh untuk mencari harta, mereka makhluk yang baik, mereka tidak pernah mengambil hak orang lain sesulit apapun mereka, dalam satu malam mereka dibantai habis termasuk kedelapan saudaraku, dan hanya aku yang selamat, namun setelah mengetahui aku belum mati ia langsung menyegelku ke dalam tubuh ini," jawabnya.

Hinata bisa melihat lewat tatapan mata tajam yang mengekspresikan amarah itu, ia melihat masa lalu siluman itu melalui celah kesedihan yang dirasakannya, "Dengar aku, Kurama, dendam itu takkan pernah habis, melakukan sesuatu yang buruk karena dendam itu hanya akan menyiksa dirimu di akhir zaman nanti, sadarlah, kau hanya perlu bersabar akan kelamnya tragedi itu, karena amarah hanya akan bisa diredam oleh kesabaran, keteguhan hati dan keyakinan. Jin dan siluman tidak beda jauh dengan manusia, mereka juga punya keyakinan masing-masing, mereka juga akan mendapat balasan jika berbuat buruk. Aku sudah melihat masa lalumu, sejujurnya itu hal terkejam yang pernah Danzo lakukan kepada makhluk ghaib, dimana saudara-saudaramu dicambuk, lalu punggungnya digantung dengan kail layaknya pembunuhan manusia, aku mengerti rasa sedihmu, kau hanya butuh keyakinan dan kepercayaan di masa depan agar Danzo mendapat balasan di neraka nanti. Aku dapat melihat masa depan Danzo dari ingatanmu, dia akan diperlakukan sama seperti kedelapan saudaramu itu di neraka, bahkan lebih parah, dia akan direbus bersama air darah dan nanah dan tubuhnya akan ditusuk dengan kail panas. Jika kau tidak ingin masa depanmu buruk, hentikanlah apa yang kaulakukan saat ini, kau tahu apa yang akan kaudapat jika kau tidak menghentikan perbuatanmu? Malaikat maut akan memenggal kepalamu ratusan kali di neraka sementara saudara-saudaramu menangis melihat penderitaanmu dari jendela surga. Manfaatkanlah tubuh Naruto untuk berbuat kebaikan, bebaskanlah jiwanya dari penjara dosa amarahmu dan mulailah melakukan perjanjian dengannya," aura kejujuran ucapan Hinata tepat menembus celah kesedihan Kurama.

Mendengar perkataan Hinata yang sedemikian panjang itu Kurama menunduk, dan aura kelam kehitaman itu menipis dan mulai didominasi oleh aura kesedihan, Kurama membuat tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan airmata, "Aku tidak mau melihat saudaraku menangis," isaknya.

Hinata menyentuh dagu Naruto dan menatap iris merah yang pilu itu dengan lembut, kedua tangannya menyentuh kedua pipi Naruto, "Naruto akan menemanimu, jadilah teman baiknya," ujarnya.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau menahan tubuh Naruto dari belakang?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

Ini kesempatan bagus bagi Hinata untuk mengembalikan jiwa Naruto yang terkurung saat Kurama sedang bersedih.

"Sakura, tolong bantu tahan tubuhku," ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah,"

Hinata mulai menatap manik merah Naruto dalam dalam dan jiwanya mulai memasuki alam bawah sadar Naruto, ia berjalan di atas air yang melambangkan pikiran Naruto yang sebegitu luas. Di dalam sebuah jeruji yang dikelilingi aura hitam tipis terlihat Naruto yang duduk memeluk lutut, terlihat kesepian, putus asa, dan rasa iri yang begitu besar akan manusia lain yang dapat hidup normal. Pengelihatan Hinata menampilkan masa lalu Naruto yang kelam saat Kurama belum bisa menguasai tubuhnya sepenuhnya, sepertinya Naruto sudah menyerah dan tak peduli apa ke depannya nanti.

"Naruto," panggil Hinata.

Naruto sempat tersentak kaget, ia segera berdiri, saat melihat Hinata berdiri di depan jeruji yang mengurungnya, "Hinata.." sahutnya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan? Ketidakpedulianmu seperti ini membahayakan sahabatmu kau tahu.. jangan coba-coba untuk membangkitkan dosa kemalasan," ucap Hinata.

"Aku minta maaf, Hinata, aku sudah benar-benar putus asa," jawab Naruto.

"Buang putus asamu itu, aku di sini, Naruto, temani kesepian Kurama, pegang tanganku, kau akan terbebas, sepertinya Kurama masih bersedih mungkin ia akan sulit membuka jeruji ini," ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah," Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata, cahaya putih mulai menyelimuti tangan Hinata dan menghapus jeruji itu bagai besi yang meleleh, ia membawa Naruto kembali mengambil alih raganya.

Setelah berhasil mengembalikan jiwa Naruto, Hinata membuka matanya, namun masih bersandar di bahu Sakura.

Disaat yang sama pula iris biru Naruto terbuka dan melihat Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya yang sedang menahan punggung Naruto. "AAAHH.. Kenapa si Teme ini yang menahan tubuhku?!" jeritnya.

"Hinata meminta bantuanku, Dobe. Karena tidak mungkin dia sendiri yang menahan tubuhmu. Kau itu berat, tahu," ketus Sasuke.

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto. Ia melihat Hinata yang nampak lemas, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan energi," ujar Sakura.

Naruto terdiam, namun ia segera mengangkat tubuh Hinata dengan cara bridal style, "Di rumah ini ada kamar tamu, aku akan membawanya ke sana," ujar Naruto sambil mulai berjalan memimpin mereka.

"Sejak kapan kautahu seluk beluk rumah ini?" ledek Sakura.

"Asal kalian tahu, ini rumahku.." jawab Naruto. "Mendiang Ayahku menitipkan rumah ini kepada kakek Madara, karena dia tau aku pasti tidak mau meninggalkan rumah ini setelah insiden penyegelan Kurama."

"Kukira kau sudah mati," ketus Sasuke.

"Jangan asal bicara, dasar Teme," jawab Naruto.

"Terserah kau sajalah," Sasuke pun membukakan pintu kamar tamu yang sudah ada di depan mata.

Naruto langsung membaringkan Hinata di atas kasur, "Maaf membuatmu lemas begini, Hinata."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto," jawab Hinata, lemas.

"Keadaanmu tidak baik-baik saja Hinata, aku akan menemanimu," Naruto menarik kursi meja rias lalu duduk di sebelah tempat tidur sambil memegang tangan putih Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan teh manis hangat untuk Hinata," Sakura langsung melesat menuju dapur.

"Yah, sebaiknya aku membantu istriku," Sasuke sedikit menyeringai jahil lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto, "Terima kasih sudah menghilangkan dosa-dosa itu dengan kebaikanmu, kau hebat, Hinata," Naruto tersenyum.

"Jangan memujiku Naruto, aku hanya ingin menolong sahabatku, sudah seharusnya kebaikan mengalahkan dosa-dosa yang merajalela," jawab Hinata.

"Apa kau pernah merasa lelah atau mengeluh dengan kemampuanmu yang sangat dibutuhkan orang-orang seperti ini?"

"Kalau lelah itu sudah pasti, tapi aku tidak ada hak untuk mengeluh karena kemampuan inilah yang menjadi hakku, ini bukanlah beban bagiku," Hinata tersenyum.

Sedangkan Naruto terlihat murung menyesali kenapa ia tak sesabar Hinata.

Jelas Hinata tahu apa yang dipikirkan Naruto melalui Clairvoyance-nya. Ia pun kembali menyentuh pipi Naruto, "Naruto, kesabaran adalah salah satu kunci menuju kebahagiaan, bersabarlah sesulit apapun dirimu. Kurama masih tersegel di dalam dirimu, manfaatkanlah keberadaannya untuk kebaikan, aku akan membantu menenangkannya jika ia dosa amarahnya tersulut oleh keadaan."

Naruto tersenyum lalu memegang tangan Hinata, "Akan kulakukan, Hime," Naruto mencium punggung tangan Hinata. "Istirahatlah, simpan energimu untuk penyelesaian kasus lain," Naruto beranjak meninggalkan kamar tamu.

Oo =

Iris biru Naruto memantulkan terangnya sinar bulan yang menjadi pusat fokus lamunannya. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyelubungi hatinya saat pertama melihat Hinata yang berhasil memasuki alam bawah sadarnya, dan membawanya keluar dari jeruji yang kelam itu.

'Kau menyukainya?' tanya Kurama.

'Bicara apa kau, rubah..'

'Katakan padanya jika kau menyukainya, bocah.'

'Aku takut dia menolakku, dia bukan tipe gadis pemburu cinta seperti Sakura.'

'Katakan atau aku akan mengambil alih tubuhmu lagi,' ancam Kurama.

'Dasar rubah sialan kau,' jawab Naruto.

"Naruto.." suara lembut Hinata terdengar di telinga Naruto.

"Hinata, bisa kau ke sini? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," ucap Naruto dengan tatapan serius.

"Sstt.." Hinata menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

Bibir lembut Hinata tiba-tiba saja mendarat di pipi kanan Naruto, "Aku sudah tahu, beberapa detik lagi kau akan merasa senang karena aku juga menyukaimu, bahkan sejak kita kecil," Hinata tersenyum.

Mata Naruto berbinar-binar, kebahagiaannya meluap hebat hingga langsung memeluk dan membelai rambut indigo Hinata. "Kau benar-benar seorang Clairvoyant, aku bahkan belum mengatakannya, terima kasih Hinata," jawab Naruto, ia mencium puncak kepala Hinata.

"Sama-sama Naruto," jawab Hinata.

 **= FIN =**

 **KYAAAA!! BAD ENDING!! SUDAH KUDUGA INI PASTI MENGECEWAKAN.. GOMEN MINNA..**

 **FLAME SAYA WOY FLAME SAYAAA...**


End file.
